Hulk (Extreme Outlier Version)
Shrek's final form. Has evolved beyond evolution, beyond the concept of onions. Hulk is Hulk. He is OP. The madder Hulk is, the stronger he gets. Hulk will smash you even if you have Superman's powers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 1-A, possibly 0'''. Potentially at least '''Creator level. Name: The Incredible Hulk (Formerly Shrek) Origin: Marvel Wanked Comics Gender: Male Age: Doesn't matter, he is too OP!!! Classification: Supreme ruler of this wiki, even above the owner Ryukama Powers and Abilities: Post-Godly Physical Characteristics, Extreme Reactive Evolution (Simply gets stronger every time you hit him), Martial Arts, Regeneration, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Disease Immunity, Toxic Immunity, Gamma Radiation Absorption, Resistant to any attack (Simply adapts and gets stronger via Extreme Reactive Evolution), Mystic Senses, Thunderclaps that can destroy anything, Have power beyond dimensional scale, Cosmic Powers, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Immortality, Reality Warping, All sorts of manipulation, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Healing, Power Nullification, Immune to Hax Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Caused shockwaves across the Crossroads while clashing with Iron Clad, influencing infinite roads, and causing damage to infinite dimensions, directly influencing the Marvel Multiverse which is an infinite set. Shook the universe with ease. Destroyed a pocket dimension. Shook the Omniverse with a clap. Consumed Galactus and gained his cosmic powers, who can destroy the Earth-616 Universe and the Negative Zone. Broke the space-time continuum twice. Stronger than Kang's time machine, which has infinite strength. Physically overpowered Thor multiple times, who can fight the power of the pantheon and also Hela, without the Odinforce. Thor can also destroy a never-ending cycle of Ragnarok. Hulk also destroyed Onslaught's physical form, making him at least celestial-level in raw power. Weaker celestials can contain pocket universes), likely Outerverse level (Can consistently trade blows with foes like Red Hulk and Abomination, making his AP and durability comparable. Comparable to Hercules, who slowed down the Chaos King), possibly Beyond True Infinity (Stated by the Beyonder to be potentially infinite. Scared Thanos into avoiding a direct fight with him, despite the Mad Titan absorbing the Living Tribunal, and once even channeled the power of The-One_Above_All, and should be stronger than him due to being called "The Strongest there is"). Potentially at least Infinitely Memetic+ (He is stronger than any concept in this wiki, even The-One_Above-This-Wiki, who can edit anything in this dimension. This makes Hulk potentially stronger than Joke Battles Wiki itself, which contains a lot of verses in it. Hulk can also just reactive evolute to any attack to make himself stronger, so potentially he is infinitely superior to Memetic+ character. Far above Shrek, due to his training) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Consistently kept up with Thor, Gladiator, Hyperion and Silver Surfer), likely Infinite Speed (In order to have infinite power, his attack speed has to be infinite. This is questionable however, for fiction ignores this). Possibly Immeasurable (Comparable to Hercules). Potentially Memetic+ (He is potentially faster than The-One-Above-This-Wiki, who views the characters in the wiki immobile, making him stronger than any level on the Joke Battles Wikia:Speed Scale). Can teleport after gaining Galactus's cosmic powers. Potentially at least The True Onion Fueled Speed Of Love And Life+++++++ (Shrek has nothing on Hulk) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Supported part of the Omniverse. Comparable to Hercules). At least Strong Enough to Lift his Laptop+ potentially (Transverses the comic realm to the point where he can interact with technology) Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Outerversal, possibly Beyond True Infinity. Potentially at least Over-Kill+ Durability: At least Universe level+ (Can take hits from characters on his level), likely Outerverse level (Tanked magical energy 100 times stronger than Hercules's blows), possibly Beyond True Infinity. Potentially at least Infinitely Memetic level Stamina: Infinitely above infinite Range: Infinitely above infinite Standard Equipment: He doesn't need any Intelligence: Omniscient for I say so Weaknesses: None at all Notable Attacks/Techniques: Everything. He adapts others' techniques. Full Nelson. Others Notable Victories: None because all of his battles are stomps Notable Losses: His creator (Yup, that's me, I can just erase Hulk. Wait so I'm beyond the concepts of Memetic. Yay!) Inconclusive Matches: None (Hulk is stronger than anyone on this wiki) Category:Hulk Category (This category is everything on this wiki) Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki